


Bottom Erwin Week 2020

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drabble Collection, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Nude Photos, Old Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Submissive Erwin Smith, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Colección de drabbles para la Bottom Erwin Week, resumen y advertencias en cada capítulo.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 44
Kudos: 38





	1. ¿Cuándo te convertiste en mi sugar daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: Suggar Daddy
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido explícito.
> 
> Erwin se ofrece a ayudar a Levi a cubrir sus gastos por un par de meses mientras consigue empleo, pero sus buenas intenciones -al igual que su ego- son golpeadas por un '¿Cuándo te convertiste en mi sugar daddy?'

Tras cerrar la puerta de su casa, luego de despedirse durante varios minutos y tras prometer que volvería a casa temprano al día siguiente aunque no hubiera nadie para recibirlo, Erwin se apresuró a buscar el espejo más cercano. Buscó en algunos cajones y en los estantes del librero antes de finalmente convencerse de usar el espejo de cuerpo completo del baño. Caminó con calma hasta las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de su hogar, obligando a sus pies a moverse lentamente pese a que la ansiedad ya había provocado una incómoda opresión en su pecho.

'Es normal', se dijo mientras abría la puerta de su recámara, cada vez menos convencido de querer mirarse al espejo. Sin embargo, ya había llegado demasiado lejos para retractarse. Tomando un profundo respiro, Erwin entró al baño y se puso de pie justo frente al espejo que usaba cada mañana para vestirse.

Observó con cuidado sus rasgos, prestando especial atención a los lugares donde se suponía que deberían mostrarse los primeros signos de envejecimiento. Sus ojos azules aún eran grandes y brillantes, tal vez las marcas oscuras debajo de ellos habían crecido un poco los últimos días, pero estaba convencido de que, con un poco de descanso y sueño adecuado, pronto desaparecerían. Había algunas líneas de expresión a los costados y entre sus cejas, pero nada demasiado notable, estaba seguro de que pasarían desapercibidas si no lo miraban con demasiada atención. 

Sus labios seguían siendo suaves y delgados, aunque tenía que admitir que, al sonreír, se formaban algunas arrugas junto a su boca que serían difíciles de ocultar. No había manchas en su piel, tampoco imperfecciones; su piel aún no había perdido elasticidad y seguía siendo tan suave y radiante como en su juventud. Lo mismo pasaba con su cabello, que seguía siendo tan frondoso como en sus mejores años, nada de calvicie a la vista, nada de qué preocuparse. Su auto-análisis se dirigió hacia abajo, a su torso, donde los músculos de su pecho y abdomen seguían siendo firmes. Sólo para estar seguro, se deshizo de su camisa con la intención de comprobar que no hubiera piel suelta o demasiado suave en su cintura. 

El chequeo continuó por varios minutos más, mientras observaba a detalle cada rincón de su cuerpo de forma crítica al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por ignorar las marcas rojizas que cubrían su piel, desde su pecho hasta su cuello, producto de una intensa noche de placer. Al final, Erwin soltó un pesado suspiro, satisfecho con lo que había visto. Su cuerpo, en general, se encontraba en muy buen estado, no había nada que indicara que se estaba volviendo viejo, ni un simple cabello blanco en su cabeza, ni una sola arruga demasiado pronunciada. Entonces, ¿a qué había venido aquel comentario?

Levi, su amante, acababa de perder su empleo y estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para pagar las cuentas, de modo que Erwin se había ofrecido a ayudarle a cubrir sus gastos por un par de meses mientras conseguía algo más, pero sus buenas intenciones -al igual que su ego- fueron golpeadas por un '¿Cuándo te convertiste en mi _sugar daddy_?'

Sí, Erwin era el mayor de los dos, pero estaba convencido de que tres años no eran suficientes para ser considerado su ' _daddy_ ', así que sólo pudo pensar en algo peor: seguramente lucía lo bastante viejo para ser uno de esos ancianos que salían en las revistas acompañados por mujeres mucho más jóvenes. Había estado tan preocupado por eso, que le fue imposible dormir el resto de la noche, lo único que deseaba era que Levi se fuera pronto al trabajo para poder verse en un espejo, tratando de averiguar si quizás se había descuidado los últimos años. Pero, si no se refería a su apariencia, ¿entonces a qué? Por desgracia, no volvería a ver a Levi hasta la noche siguiente, por lo que tendría que quedarse con la duda por un tiempo.

* * *

Luego de cenar y pese a lo mucho que había deseado poder aclarar sus dudas de inmediato, Erwin terminó cediendo a sus propios deseos y arrastró a Levi a la cama de forma casi desesperada. Si de verdad se estaba poniendo viejo, ¿Levi perdería el interés en él? Erwin estaba convencido de que su relación no se basaba únicamente en las apariencias, pero una creciente inseguridad había dado a luz toda clase de dudas similares. Incluso había tenido pesadillas la noche anterior, que le provocaron un malestar que sólo empeoró al despertar y encontrarse sólo en la cama.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Levi, alejando sus labios del abdomen de Erwin donde segundos antes acababa de dejar un camino de besos húmedos desde su pecho.

Erwin lo miró con una expresión culpable y respondió: —No es nada

—Mentiroso.

Por supuesto, Levi lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que, a pesar de los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios cada vez más alto, su mente no estaba presente en ese momento.

—Sólo estaba distraído, lo siento —respondió, rodeando el cuello de su novio con sus brazos y atrayéndolo para un beso.

Levi decidió dejar el tema en paz por el momento y encargarse de atender al hombre bajo su cuerpo. Separó sus piernas con sus manos y de inmediato se abrió paso en el cálido interior, jadeando en su oído mientras disfrutaba la sensación. Habían estado juntos por casi tres años y solían cambiar de posiciones con frecuencia, de modo que Erwin hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado la vergüenza de ser observado en ese estado, sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo evitar cubrir su rostro con su antebrazo para impedir que Levi viera sus mejillas enrojecidas y húmedas.

Pero Levi no lo iba a permitir. Erwin apenas había logrado cubrirse cuando una mano más pequeña pero igual de fuerte que la suya lo tomó por la muñeca y lo obligó a mover su brazo hacia un lado. 

—No hagas eso, quiero ver tu rostro —susurró Levi en su oído antes de dirigirse a morder su cuello, con una voz que lo hizo sonar por completo como una orden.

Erwin se estremeció. Que Levi usara ese tono con él y se mostrara tan dominante en la cama lo volvía loco. Entonces comprendió a lo que se refería Levi la otra noche y se dio cuenta de que, incluso si él era el mayor, en esos momentos era como si incluso sus roles se hubieran invertido, y él ya no era más el que tenía el control.

—Tú eres más como un _sugar daddy_ —se quejó entre risas, pero la lengua de Levi se coló en su boca antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, callando sus quejas y sus gemidos por igual mientras sus potentes embestidas se encargaban de silenciar sus pensamientos.

Mientras los movimientos de su cadera se volvían más salvajes, Levi sonrió e hizo nota mental sobre tener una larga conversación con Erwin sobre por qué no debería tomar tan en serio todo lo que decía, justo después de demostrarle con su cuerpo lo mucho que lo amaba.


	2. Los demonios de la escuela secundaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 2: Official Art AU
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido explícito, leve violencia implícita.
> 
> En la escuela secundaria de Shiganshina existía un rumor, una historia de terror que involucraba traiciones, sangre, muerte, misteriosas desapariciones y aterradores sonidos. Cuando Eren escuchó aquella historia en su primer semana de clases, fue corriendo con Armin, su mejor amigo, con la firme intención de convencerlo de investigar los supuestos sonidos esa misma tarde.

En la escuela secundaria de Shiganshina existía un rumor, una historia de terror que involucraba traiciones, sangre, muerte, misteriosas desapariciones y aterradores sonidos que se escuchaban desde el final del turno vespertino hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

La historia oficial era que el edificio era demasiado viejo y por eso sus paredes crujían durante las noches, pero entre los estudiantes corría una versión totalmente diferente. En resumen, un viejo profesor había hecho un ritual para invocar el alma de su amada, otra profesora que recientemente había muerto en las instalaciones de la escuela. Algunos decían que había sido un derrame cerebral, otros, que se golpeó la cabeza al caer de las escaleras, otros, los más dramáticos, decían que se había suicidado por una decepción amorosa.

El supuesto ritual había sido un éxito, pero, en ese momento, algo más apareció… (y aquí era donde hacían una pausa demasiado larga cada vez que alguien contaba la historia para crear impacto). Un demonio, o un fantasma vengativo según la versión, había aparecido también para matar al ingenuo profesor. Algunos incluso decían que su cuerpo había sido encontrado con marcas de mordiscos y que sus órganos habían sido devorados pero, de nuevo, esto dependía de la versión que estuvieran contando. Finalmente, tras matar al hombre, el demonio había capturado su alma y la de la mujer y desde entonces estaban atrapados en el viejo edificio de primer año, donde noche tras noche eran torturados sin piedad.

Cuando Eren escuchó aquella historia en su primer semana de clases, fue corriendo con Armin, su mejor amigo desde el preescolar, con la firme intención de convencerlo de investigar los supuestos sonidos de la interminable tortura esa misma tarde después de clases.

* * *

El día a día de un profesor de secundaria podía llegar a ser bastante cansado. Muchas personas le habían dicho que los primeros días del curso eran los más simples, pero Erwin creía que era precisamente porque eran los primeros días que debía esforzarse el doble para despertar en sus nuevos alumnos el interés en su materia. De modo que, pese a que era apenas el miércoles de la primer semana de clases, ya se encontraba, como de costumbre, trabajando horas extra hasta muy tarde, rodeado por una pila interminable de libros y ensayos que se extendía por toda la superficie de su escritorio y parte del suelo. Estaba corrigiendo las tareas del día anterior, señalando los errores que habían cometido y agregando comentarios sobre cómo podrían mejorar sus próximas entregas siempre que lo encontrara prudente. 

Estaba tan concentrado en la labor, que no escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban a la pequeña sala de maestros. Tampoco escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y mucho menos el quejido que provino del recién llegado visitante. Su atención estaba completamente enfocada en el ensayo entre sus manos hasta que, en apenas un instante, delgados dedos se enredaron en su cabello y tiraron de él para inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para que un par de suaves labios se encontraran con los suyos.

El beso duró muy poco, pero la sensación de hormigueo en sus labios se prolongó incluso después de que se separaron. Erwin sonrió inevitablemente ante la presencia de Levi, el conserje, con quien mantenía una relación ‘secreta’ desde el año anterior. Una relación que era más bien un secreto a voces, aunque no era que ellos hubieran intentado seriamente mantenerlo oculto.

—¿Cómo es que todavía estás aquí? Tengo que cerrar la escuela en media hora —se quejó Levi, pero de inmediato dejó sus implementos de limpieza a un lado y se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas de la sala.

—Estoy a punto de terminar, solo me falta revisar este ensayo y estaré listo para irnos.

Levi resopló, seguro de que, siendo tan meticuloso como lo era Erwin, le tomaría al menos una hora terminar la revisión.

Pronto, ambos hombres se sumieron en un silencio agradable, interrumpido tan solo por el suave sonido del papel al pasar las páginas. Erwin había intentado por todos los medios concentrarse en el trabajo, pero la presencia de Levi en la habitación era imposible de ignorar. Consciente de que aquello era un caso perdido, se dio prisa para terminar la revisión cuanto antes, saltando algunos párrafos y escribiendo comentarios apresurados de vez en cuando. 

Quince minutos después, para sorpresa y deleite de Levi, el enorme cuerpo de Erwin estuvo de pie frente a él por unos segundos antes de que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Los brazos de Erwin rodearon su cuello mientras sus bocas se unían en un beso demandante. Las manos de Levi se movieron por los costados de su pareja, bajando lentamente hasta posarse en sus caderas.

Los besos se volvieron más intensos. Levi se encargó de quitar la camisa de Erwin y abrir sus pantalones, donde ya podía sentir el miembro endurecido del rubio empujándose contra el suyo. Una de las mayores ventajas de trabajar como conserje, era que podía estar seguro de que no había nadie más en la escuela a esa hora, de modo que podían dejarse llevar por sus deseos y disfrutar de, al menos, algunos roces subidos de tono que podrían retomar adecuadamente más tarde cuando estuvieran en su apartamento.

Erwin suspiró satisfecho, moviendo sus caderas en círculos para frotarse contra Levi, tan sólo para ser reprendido silenciosamente por otro tirón en su cabello, que lo obligó a mover su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar su cuello expuesto y a disposición de su pareja para besar y saborear. Usualmente, Erwin intentaría mantener su voz baja a pesar de saber que nadie podía escucharlos, pero en días como ese, donde había estado trabajando demasiado, se permitía dejarse llevar por las sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Las caricias se volvieron más toscas, los besos se convirtieron en mordidas, y los suspiros se convirtieron en auténticos gemidos. Erwin estaba perdido en la cima del placer y Levi estaba más que encantado de ser él quien lo complacía de esa forma. No mucho tiempo después, Erwin finalmente se liberó entre sus cuerpos, derramándose en la mano de Levi, que continuó frotando sus miembros juntos hasta alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Los gritos pronto terminaron y los dos compartieron suaves besos perezosos mientras su ritmo cardíaco se estabilizaba.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo fuera de la sala de maestros, un par de niños huían a toda prisa hacia la salida, con la esperanza de que los demonios que rondaban la escuela aceptaran sus disculpas por haberlos molestado y no trataran de comerse sus órganos.


	3. Selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 3: Sexting
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido explícito, relación a distancia.
> 
> Todo empezó con una simple pregunta que no albergaba intenciones ocultas. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que las cosas se retorcieron hasta ese punto? Erwin tomó un profundo respiro, llevó su mano derecha entre sus piernas, y presionó el obturador en el momento exacto en que dos de sus dedos se abrían paso en su interior.

Todo empezó de la forma más inocente, con una simple pregunta que no albergaba intenciones ocultas. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que las cosas se retorcieron hasta ese punto? Erwin se preguntaba en qué momento habían cruzado la línea mientras vertía una considerable cantidad de lubricante en su mano derecha y sostenía su teléfono con la izquierda, ajustando el ángulo de la cámara para que la toma se enfocara en la zona entre sus piernas. Erwin tomó un profundo respiro, llevó su mano derecha entre sus piernas, y presionó el obturador en el momento exacto en que dos de sus dedos se abrían paso en su interior…

* * *

Cuando terminó con su pequeña sesión de fotos privada, Erwin estaba agotado de la mejor forma posible. Se había obligado a salir de la cama para tomar un baño y había cambiado la sábanas antes de volver a acostarse, esta vez, sin más intenciones que descansar. Tomó su celular y se dedicó a navegar en Internet por un rato antes de atreverse a abrir la galería. Su dedo se movió de abajo hacia arriba por la pantalla un par de veces mientras Erwin se esforzaba por dejar de lado la vergüenza que sentía al seleccionar las mejores fotos. 

Al final, de las más de cuarenta fotos íntimas y extremadamente comprometedoras, terminó seleccionando apenas tres. La primera, sus dedos entrando en su húmedo agujero. La segunda, sus piernas muy abiertas para revelar el lugar más privado de su cuerpo. La tercera, su espalda arqueándose mientras sus fluidos se liberaban en medio de un intenso orgasmo. En ninguna de las fotos se veía su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que aun así era claro que había estado disfrutando de sí mismo al momento de tomarlas. Erwin relamió sus labios mientras presionaba el botón de enviar. Estaba seguro de que le gustarían. 

En la soledad de su habitación, una chispa de esperanza crecía en su pecho. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte y mucho trabajo duro, pronto tendría dinero suficiente para viajar hasta el otro lado del océano y encontrarse frente a frente con el destinatario de esas fotos. Erwin sólo sabía su nombre, Levi, y que actualmente estaba viviendo en Rusia, pero sentía que lo conocía desde siempre. Se habían conocido casi dos años antes en una plataforma de juegos online y, aunque Erwin había sentido una profunda enemistad hacia él al principio, pronto terminaron haciendo equipo. 

Levi era un excelente jugador, no por nada se mantenía invicto desde que se unió a la plataforma. Erwin, por otro lado, era solo un jugador casual en busca de relajarse luego del trabajo. Como era de esperarse, Levi lo había derrotado en incontables ocasiones, cada una de forma más humillante que la anterior, pues Erwin rara vez había perdido antes de conocerlo. No fue sino hasta el siguiente torneo internacional que Levi le envió un mensaje privado en la sala de chat del juego, preguntándole si quería hacer equipo con él para el torneo. 

Aparentemente, Erwin era el único que tomaba aquello como una rivalidad, pues Levi había elogiado su forma de jugar, asegurando que con la excelente habilidad como estratega de Erwin y su propia velocidad de reacción, ambos podrían ganar fácilmente el torneo. Erwin había dudado, temiendo que se tratara de una broma, pero terminó aceptando su propuesta y, tal como Levi había dicho, formaron un equipo tan poderoso que llegaron a la final sin mayor esfuerzo. No sólo ganó el primer lugar, también había ganado un nuevo amigo con el que, sorpresivamente, se sentía bastante cómodo hablando de casi cualquier cosa.

El cómo habían pasado de compartir estrategias en el campo de batalla virtual a intercambiar fotos íntimas era algo que él mismo no acababa de comprender.

Levi y él no tenían una relación sentimental, al menos, no formalmente, pero hacía meses que, además de intercambiar fotos, hablaban de cualquier cosa como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Erwin había sido cauteloso al principio, pero con el tiempo decidió que no había razones para desconfiar de Levi.

Mientras se acomodaba en la cama para dormir, escuchó el sonido de notificación de su teléfono y supo de inmediato que había recibido respuesta. Sus dedos se movieron con ansias sobre la pantalla, esperando ver pronto las fotos que debería haber recibido a cambio pero, en su lugar, había un mensaje de texto. 

Siendo sincero, Erwin se había sentido decepcionado, y ya comenzaba a preguntarse si quizás las fotos no habían sido tan buenas como él creía, pero sus dudas fueron disipadas al leer el contenido del mensaje.

'Preferiría que fueran mis dedos y no los tuyos.'

Un intenso sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Erwin, pero no tardó en responder de forma atrevida.

'También yo, no sólo tus dedos.'

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

'¿Ah, no? ¿Qué más podría ser?'

Aunque no era la primera vez que intercambiaban palabras como esas, había algo que se sentía diferente. Algo que estaba provocando que un intenso calor se expandiera por su cuerpo y se acumulara entre sus piernas. Era como si acabara de abrir la puerta a un mundo totalmente nuevo. Con un recién descubierto valor, Erwin respondió.

'No lo sé, ¿tal vez tu lengua?'

Esta vez tuvo que esperar casi dos minutos, mientras veía el icono que indicaba que Levi estaba escribiendo aparecer y desaparecer en varias ocasiones. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. ¿Y si lo había malinterpretado? Tal vez había sido demasiado atrevido. Estaba a punto de decir que era una broma cuando la anhelada respuesta llegó y, por primera vez, Erwin se quedó sin aliento.

'Suena bien, casi puedo imaginar el sabor. Dime, Erwin, ¿cómo se siente? Apuesto a que es suave y caliente ahí dentro.'

Erwin casi se ahogó mientras terminaba de leer. Antes de que se diera cuenta, su mano izquierda había comenzado a moverse suavemente por la longitud de su miembro ligeramente erecto.

‘Lo es’, respondió de inmediato, adjuntando una foto que antes había descartado por parecerle demasiado  _ vulgar _ . En ella, se encontraba con las piernas muy abiertas, sus dedos profundamente enterrados en su interior, abriéndose frente a la cámara.

‘No puedo llamarte ahora, pero, ¿por qué no te tocas un poco más para mi?’

‘Muy bien.’

Erwin suspiró, acababa de cambiar las sábanas y estaba a punto de ensuciar otro juego. Su mano detuvo sus movimientos por un momento mientras se deshacía de su ropa y luego retomó la labor de masturbarse lentamente. Sabía que Levi debía estar trabajando a esa hora, la simple idea de saber que estaba viendo sus fotos en un lugar donde podría ser descubierto fue suficiente para que su erección se alzara por completo en su mano.

‘¿Estás desnudo? Debes estar cansado por las fotos de antes, tócate lentamente.’

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando, apenas un segundo después, Levi envió una foto, al parecer, recién tomada. Sus pantalones estaban abiertos y ligeramente abajo, sus piernas un poco separadas, pero, lo que llamó su atención, fue el miembro erecto que sobresalía descaradamente como punto central de la toma. En respuesta, Erwin envió una foto que mostraba desde su pecho hasta sus pies.

Obediente, bajo el ritmo de la mano que estaba usando para complacerse hasta que el roce fue más como una caricia. Su cuerpo entero se encontraba sensible por las actividades anteriores, así que, sin importar el ritmo lento que había tomado, podía sentir su orgasmo creciendo en su vientre. Estaba a punto de tomar su teléfono para responder cuando tuvo una idea mejor. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, abrió la cámara y comenzó a grabarse.

Nunca habían ido más allá de intercambiar fotografías, pero saber que Levi estaba a punto de verlo en un estado tan vergonzoso lo hizo temblar. Ni siquiera se molestó en ser silencioso, necesitaba que Levi supiera lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que sus palabras lo encendían.

El segundo orgasmo de la noche llegó casi de inmediato, y aunque había intentado mantener el teléfono en la misma posición mientras grababa, simplemente había resultado imposible. Como resultado, los últimos dos minutos del video eran mayormente sacudidas, manchas borrosas y sonidos eróticos.

Apenas se recuperó lo suficiente, antes de siquiera molestarse en limpiarse, Erwin envió el video. 

Un momento después, mientras Erwin aún jadeaba en busca de aire, el sonido de una llamada atrajo su atención. En cuanto vio el nombre en la pantalla, acompañado de una solicitud para comenzar una video llamada, dejó escapar un nuevo gemido y se apresuró a responder.


	4. Adventures of a househusband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 4: Doméstico
> 
> Ese día, además de celebrar su aniversario, Erwin quería preparar una cena especial como agradecimiento para Levi, por lo mucho que lo había apoyado ese último año. Estaba por terminar de barrer cuando el sonido del timbre lo sorprendió. Dejó la escoba a un lado y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un joven que cargaba una caja larga y delgada.
> 
> —Tengo un paquete para la señora Ackerman

—Erwin, ¿viste en dónde dejé mi billetera?

Erwin puso a un lado la sartén que estaba usando para cocinar, caminó hacia la sala de estar y tomó la billetera de uno de los estantes del librero para entregársela. —Aquí está. ¿Puedes traer queso de cabra para la cena?

Levi le dio las gracias mientras tomaba la billetera y la guardaba en su bolsillo antes de asentir a su solicitud.

—También pasaré por el pan —respondió, moviéndose para llevar la taza vacía que había usado al fregadero. 

—Déjalo, yo lo hago después. — Erwin, que había terminado de preparar el almuerzo de Levi, llenó un par de trastes y los empacó en su lonchera, agregó una manzana y algunas uvas y llenó su termo de café.

—Gracias cariño —dijo Levi mientras terminaba de prepararse para salir a la oficina. Una vez que estuvo listo, tomó la comida que Erwin había preparado para él, su maletín y su café, y salió de casa, no sin antes dejar un beso de despedida en los labios de su esposo. —Te veré más tarde.

—Ten un buen día —se despidió Erwin, quedándose de pie junto a la puerta hasta que vio el auto alejarse por la calle.

Entonces suspiró. No quería ser pesimista, pero tenía la sensación de que Levi había olvidado que ese día era su aniversario. 

* * *

La vida como amo de casa no era tan mala como había llegado a imaginar. Poco más de un año antes, Erwin había tenido un accidente en el trabajo que lo dejó en cama por varias semanas. Había caído desde una altura de casi tres pisos; se había roto varias vértebras, así como un brazo y ambas piernas, era un milagro que estuviera vivo. Cuando al fin pudo ponerse de nuevo en pie, todavía tenía que tomar bastantes sesiones de fisioterapia antes de que pudiera volver a caminar normalmente y, aunque en la constructora habían accedido a cubrir sus gastos médicos al tratarse de un accidente laboral, no habían dudado en despedirlo a la primer oportunidad, argumentando que sería complicado tener un jefe de obra que ni siquiera podía subir escaleras para supervisar el trabajo. 

Levi le había ayudado a demandar, pero al final lo único que consiguieron fue una buena indemnización y bastantes dolores de cabeza. Sumado a las terapias y a las constantes molestias que aún sufría en ocasiones, habían sido tiempos complicados, sin mencionar que aún tenía que buscar un nuevo empleo, aunque su condición física no era precisamente la mejor. Fue entonces cuando Levi le propuso que se quedara en casa mientras terminaba de recuperarse. La firma de abogados donde trabajaba estaba volviéndose más reconocida recientemente y cada vez recibían casos más importantes, de modo que su sueldo había aumentado de forma significativa los últimos meses. Tal vez no ganaba tanto como para darse una vida de lujos, pero al menos era lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente incluso si Erwin decidía quedarse en casa.

Erwin, consciente de sus limitaciones en ese momento, aceptó la propuesta de su esposo con la condición de que al menos lo dejaría ocuparse de todos los deberes de su hogar. Levi había accedido de inmediato, aunque fue solo para darle gusto, pues había muchas cosas que por el momento no podía hacer, como cargar cosas pesadas o pasar mucho tiempo de pie. Aunque al principio se había sentido como una carga, con el paso de los días Erwin tuvo que aceptar que, al no tener que preocuparse por conseguir trabajo, había podido enfocarse por completo en su recuperación, logrando muchos más avances que antes en poco tiempo.

Ese día, además de celebrar su aniversario, Erwin quería preparar una cena especial como agradecimiento para Levi, por lo mucho que lo había apoyado ese último año. Estaba por terminar de barrer cuando el sonido del timbre lo sorprendió. Dejó la escoba a un lado y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un joven que cargaba una caja larga y delgada.

—Tengo un paquete para la señora Ackerman —dijo simplemente, mostrando la caja en sus brazos.

Erwin tardó un minuto en reaccionar. Estaba a punto de decirle que estaba equivocado pero se detuvo, pensando que podrían haberse equivocado y que tal vez se trataba de un paquete para Levi. No le había dicho nada antes de irse, pero lo más probable era que lo hubiera olvidado.

—No está en casa, lo recibiré —dijo antes de volver a entrar para buscar su identificación. Erwin regresó un minuto después, firmó el acuse de recibo y, luego de despedir al joven, dejó el paquete sobre la mesa.

* * *

Un par de horas después, mientras Erwin estaba limpiando el polvo de las repisas, el timbre sonó una vez más. Esta vez se trataba de un hombre que conducía el auto de una joyería.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra la señora Ackerman? —preguntó el hombre, con un tono bastante educado que le recordó a los empleados de esas tiendas costosas que a veces visitaban por curiosidad.

Erwin, un poco menos confundido que la primera vez, decidió una vez más no aclarar la confusión y recibir el paquete.

—No se encuentra, lo recibiré en su lugar. 

Una vez más, firmó el acuse de recibo, recibió una caja bastante pequeña y elegante, y la colocó sobre la que había llegado antes para luego volver a lo suyo.

* * *

El timbre sonó dos veces más durante el día. La primera, fue una caja negra mucho más pequeña que la primera; la segunda, un pastel de chocolate decorado con fresas. En ambas ocasiones, los paquetes estaban dirigidos a la “señora Ackerman”.

Erwin estaba confundido. Aunque había pensado que quizás Levi había ordenado algo y se había olvidado de pedirle que lo recibiera, ahora comenzaba a dudar que de verdad fuera para él, después de todo, era raro que Levi ordenara tantas cosas, incluso había recibido un pastel cuando claramente a Levi ni siquiera le gustaba el chocolate. Y no era que dudara de su esposo, más bien, tenía la sensación de que había estado recibiendo los paquetes de alguien más.

Faltaba poco para que Levi regresara, pero no podía llamarlo para preguntarle si sabía algo sobre los paquetes, de modo que Erwin no pudo soportarlo más y terminó cediendo a la curiosidad de ver qué había en las cajas. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la caja negra y se sentó en el sofa. Había considerado dar un vistazo y luego volver a cerrar la caja, pero la imagen fue demasiado impactante. En el interior de la caja, envuelto en un suave lienzo de seda roja, se encontraba un delicado conjunto de lencería de encaje negro.

Los ojos de Erwin se quedaron fijos en la ropa, que ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar. Entonces, ¿los paquetes de verdad eran para una mujer? De algún modo, le parecía imposible que hubieran llegado a su casa por coincidencia, pero, por otro lado, estaba seguro de que debía haber algún error, pues Levi no podía estar engañándolo con alguna mujer. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le informó de la llegada de su esposo.

—Estoy en casa —anunció Levi mientras cerraba la puerta, pero, al darse la vuelta para encontrarse con Erwin, frunció el ceño de inmediato—. ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó, nervioso. Se había puesto un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca, había considerado usar corbata pero le pareció que sería demasiado. Aun así, era una fecha especial, era normal que vistiera adecuadamente. ¿Acaso a Levi le parecía que había exagerado? O aún peor, ¿de verdad había olvidado la fecha? Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante ante esa idea.

—No, espera —dijo Levi, adivinando lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amado—, no dije que te vieras mal, en realidad me gusta mucho, pero esperaba verte usar el traje que envié esta mañana.

Erwin estaba confundido. No había visto ningún traje y sin embargo sintió su cara arder de vergüenza. No sólo no había abierto ninguno de los paquetes que había recibido durante el día, también había sido llamado 'Señora Ackerman' por al menos cuatro personas y, por si fuera poco, había un conjunto de encaje que, ahora suponía, era el complemento del supuesto traje que debería estar usando. No sabía si reír o llorar.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que era para mí? —se quejó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—¿Cómo? ¿No preguntaron por ti?

Erwin se quejó y se dejó caer en el sofá, negándose a verlo o hablar con él. Levi no pudo evitar reírse cuando tomó el recibo y vio el nombre a quien estaba dirigido. No sé había olvidado de su aniversario, pero había tenido tanto trabajo esa semana que pensó que estaría bien pedirle ayuda a su nueva secretaria para que se ocupara de los envíos. Al parecer no estaba enterada de que había un esposo y no una esposa esperándolo en casa.

—Feliz aniversario, señora Ackerman —se burló, pero tomó sus manos entre las suyas con ternura para descubrir su rostro.

Cuando los labios de su esposo se unieron suavemente a los suyos, Erwin se olvidó de la vergüenza y sonrió mientras tiraba de su ropa para obligarlo a acercarse y profundizar el beso. Levi tendría que compensarlo muy bien esa noche si quería que perdonara su equivocación.


	5. Primer amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 5: Crush/Timidez
> 
> Erwin está a punto de perder el curso y su padre no sabe que hacer para ayudarlo. Lo que tampoco sabe es que el corazón de su hijo también es un caos.

Erwin siempre había sido un buen estudiante. Incluso desde que era un niño, siempre había sido el alumno con las mejores calificaciones de su grupo. Ahora que había entrado a la preparatoria, su padre no podía entender cómo era que sus calificaciones habían bajado tanto en apenas dos meses. En realidad, no solo habían bajado, habían caído en picada al punto en que Erwin estaba a punto de perder el curso recién comenzando.

Mientras volvían casa, luego de que el profesor encargado del grupo de Erwin hablara con ellos sobre el bajo desempeño de su hijo, el señor Smith se preguntaba cómo podía abordar el tema sin que se volviera incómodo. Erwin se había sentado en silencio todo el camino y, aunque en varias ocasiones había intentado llamar su atención, parecía estar demasiado distraído.

Cuando al fin llegaron a casa, había cesado sus intentos de hablar con él y decidió dejarlo solo por un rato, mientras averiguaba cómo hablar con él.

* * *

Erwin cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro y se dejó caer en la cama, soltando un pesado suspiro. Cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo, deseando de ese modo alejarse del mundo por un instante. No lo logró. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, recordaba la expresión angustiada de su padre y se odiaba por no poder explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Y era que, ¿cómo podría decirle que le gustaba el chico más popular de la escuela? No sólo no se sentía capaz de decirle a su padre que, por primera vez, le gustaba alguien, sino que, además, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al saber que se trataba de un chico.

Levi, el destinatario de su juvenil afecto, estaba en su misma clase, aunque se había vuelto muy popular en la escuela pues no sólo era un excelente deportista -formaba parte del equipo de fútbol y se había unido al club de tenis, en ambos casos, se había convertido en jugar titular en menos de dos semanas-, también tenía excelentes calificaciones, era como si no hubiera nada que no hiciera bien.

Erwin estaba encandilado por él. Aunque Levi era varios centímetros más bajo que él, derrochaba tanta seguridad que Erwin no podía evitar sentirse intimidado. Sus pequeños ojos grises siempre lo miraban con indiferencia, pero Erwin soñaba con algún día poder mirar esos ojos de cerca mientras sus rostros se acercaban para unirse en un beso. El sólo pensamiento lo hizo soltar un quejido por la vergüenza.

Sí, otra de las cosas que en definitiva no podía contarle a su padre, eran las cosas que recientemente le causaban curiosidad. Erwin se pasaba los días soñando despierto sobre cómo sería ser novio de Levi. Pasaba tanto tiempo perdido en sus sueños, que no lograba concentrarse en nada más. Se imaginaba conversando con él por los pasillos de la escuela, comiendo juntos en la cafetería, tomándose de las manos en el camino a casa… cuando dejaba que su imaginación volara, imaginaba que Levi lo abrazaba por la cintura, que sostenía su mentón con su mano libre y bajaba su rostro en busca de un beso.

El calor se acumuló en el rostro de Erwin ante esa simple idea, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor de todo, lo que más le avergonzaba, era que no sólo se sentía confundido sobre su sexualidad, también habían despertado en él deseos que nunca antes había experimentado. De unos días a la fecha, había tenido sueños húmedos al menos cada tres noches, sueños en los que se veía a sí mismo sobre una cama desconocida, rodeado de un aroma familiar; Levi se inclinaba sobre él, lo apresaba entre su cuerpo y el colchón, restringiendo sus movimientos con sus fuertes brazos para impedir que escapara y él, naturalmente, le dejaba hacer y deshacer a su antojo hasta que despertaba envuelto en un calor insoportable, acompañado de una bochornosa sensación de humedad entre sus piernas.

Erwin enterró su rostro en su almohada y ahogó un gruñido en ella. No cabía duda, Levi sería su perdición.


	6. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 6: Virginidad/Primera vez
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido ligeramente explícito.
> 
> Erwin suspiró pesadamente. Una vez más había rechazado su invitación, no porque no quisiera pasar la noche con él, sino porque temía que las cosas entre ellos llegaran al siguiente nivel. Y no era que Erwin fuera un puritano, en realidad moría por tener relaciones sexuales con él, el problema era que no sabía cómo.
> 
> Sí, a sus casi treinta años, Erwin seguía siendo virgen. 

—Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y mañana tienes que trabajar —dijo Erwin mientras se levantaba del sofá donde, hasta ese momento, había estado acurrucado con Levi viendo una película. No tenía ganas de irse aún, pero ambos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente y, aunque trabajaban en el mismo lugar, Levi comenzaba su jornada dos horas antes que él.

Levi se levantó de inmediato, estirándose perezosamente antes de acompañarlo a la puerta. Después de tomar sus cosas y tras despedirse con un beso y un 'nos vemos mañana', Erwin salió del departamento. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando la voz de su novio lo detuvo.

—No tienes que irte, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Erwin se detuvo y tardó un momento en voltear a verlo, con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. —Lo sé, la próxima vez traeré un cambio de ropa.

Levi no parecía muy convencido con su respuesta, pero tampoco dijo nada y simplemente le deseó una buena noche.

Una vez que estuvo sólo, Erwin suspiró pesadamente. Una vez más había rechazado su invitación, no porque no quisiera pasar la noche con él, sino porque temía que las cosas entre ellos llegaran al siguiente nivel. Y no era que Erwin fuera un puritano, en realidad moría por tener relaciones sexuales con él, el problema era que no sabía cómo.

Sí, a sus casi treinta años, Erwin seguía siendo virgen. 

La verdad era que nunca antes había conocido a nadie que despertara en él el deseo de tener una relación física, incluso había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de ser asexual. Erwin se había resignado a nunca tener una pareja o una relación estable, hasta que llegó Levi. Él le había hecho sentir vivo, había despertado en él emociones que nunca antes experimentó. Estaba completamente enamorado de él.

Por desgracia, ese mismo amor intenso le hacía dudar de sí mismo. Temía que su desempeño fuera tan malo que Levi decidiera que no valía la pena estar con él, o que pudiera pensar que era patético que a su edad no hubiera tenido sexo o, peor aún, que creyera que no lo amaba lo suficiente como para querer estar con él de esa forma.

Con cada día que pasaba, sus temores se volvían más y más grandes. Cada vez tenía que inventar alguna nueva excusa para evitarlo, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar Levi antes de aburrirse de él. Mientras llegaba a la entrada del edificio, se preguntó si quizás podría cambiar de opinión. Tenía la sensación de que si cruzaba la puerta, no tendría otra oportunidad. Había visto la duda en los ojos de su amado y, honestamente, si Levi decidía que no quería volver a verlo, no tendría forma de defenderse.

Con un pie fuera del edificio, Erwin se detuvo a pensar seriamente sobre lo que él quería. No era que quisiera tener sexo con Levi sólo por complacerlo, él también lo deseaba, era solo su miedo impidiéndole ser feliz con el amor de su vida. Finalmente tomó una decisión, y regresó corriendo.

* * *

—¿Erwin? Pensé que ya estabas de camino a casa, ¿sucedió algo? —dijo Levi sorprendido, moviéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar. 

Erwin entró al departamento, empujó la puerta para cerrarla y de inmediato sostuvo a Levi por los hombros, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Escucha Levi, tienes que saber la verdad —dijo, hablando tan rápido que era difícil entenderlo—, la verdad es que he estado huyendo desde hace tiempo, sé que ya lo sabes, y quiero que sepas que no es porque yo no desee estar contigo, quiero estar contigo, quiero que hagamos el amor, lo he deseado por meses, pero… tienes que saber que nunca lo he hecho antes y tengo miedo, pero no por mí, temo decepcionarte. Sé que es tonto estar preocupado por esto pero… 

Antes de que pudiera seguir balbuceando cosas sin sentido, Levi lo calló con un beso. Con calma, ambos avanzaron hasta la habitación, donde Levi los empujó a ambos sobre la cama sin separarse de sus labios más tiempo del necesario. Una parte de Erwin estaba ansiosa, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y podía sentir el calor en su rostro; pero había otra parte de él, una mucho más grande, que estaba agradecida de que Levi hubiera tomado el control de la situación. 

Erwin no tenía experiencia, no sabía qué le gustaba o qué no, mucho menos sabía cómo tocar a Levi para hacerlo sentir bien, pero Levi, claramente más experimentado, estaba siendo bastante paciente con él. No sólo se había enfocado en darle placer sino que, además, se había tomado el tiempo de recorrer su cuerpo en busca de los lugares más sensibles. Había recorrido su piel con sus manos, a veces más suave, otras, más lento, tan sólo para repetir el proceso una vez más, esta vez usando sus labios. Erwin había sido besado y tocado con tal fervor que pronto se encontró suspirando y temblando bajo el cuerpo de Levi. 

Aunque en varias ocasiones había pensado en cuál sería el rol que le gustaría tomar, lo cierto era que ninguno le desagradaba, de modo que, cuando los dedos de Levi, lubricados y cuidadosos, se acercaron al delicado lugar entre sus piernas, no hizo nada por detenerlo y, más bien, se concentró en relajarse tanto como le fuera posible para facilitarle el acceso.

En unos minutos, Erwin pudo comprobar lo que todo el mundo decía sobre la primera vez siendo algo doloroso. Aunque Levi había sido especialmente cuidadoso al prepararlo, en el momento en que su miembro duro y caliente se abrió paso en su interior, Erwin se encontró incapaz de contener un doloroso jadeo. Quiso disculparse y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero Levi se detuvo por completo, permitiéndole ajustarse a la sensación mientras repartía besos su rostro y cuello.

Cuando la sensación de incomodidad se redujo considerablemente, Levi comenzó un lento vaivén, entrando y saliendo con una lentitud tortuosa. Siendo esa su primera vez, Erwin terminó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y, aunque se ofreció a intentar una segunda ronda, Levi se limitó a besar su frente antes de asegurarle que ya tendrían oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo en otro momento.

Así, satisfecho, Erwin se encontró sonriendo tontamente mientras ambos terminaban de limpiarse y se acomodaban en la cama. Si hubiera sabido que las cosas terminarían así, se hubiera atrevido a confesar sus dudas mucho antes. Ante esa idea, no pudo evitar reír, ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de su novio. Erwin rió con más ganas antes de responder.

—No es nada, tan sólo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy y en lo mucho que te amo.


	7. In the world's end, my universe is only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 7: Ternura/Cita
> 
> Aunque veinticinco años de matrimonio se dicen fácil, la realidad era muy diferente. Erwin y Levi lo sabían y lo tenían presente en todo momento.
> 
> Veinticinco años después de darse el sí, Levi seguía llegando con flores para Erwin de vez en cuando, y Erwin seguía invitándolo a bailar en la sala después de cenar.

Porque aunque veinticinco años de matrimonio se dicen fácil, la realidad era muy diferente. Había que trabajar todos los días en cuidar la relación, asegurarse de alimentar los sentimientos, de recordarle a la otra persona que lo amaban, no solo con acciones sino también con palabras, pues aunque ambos estuvieran seguros de sus sentimientos, escuchar un 'te amo' era siempre motivo de emoción. También hacía falta confianza, respeto y admiración. Pero el secreto, lo verdaderamente indispensable para mantener una relación durante tanto tiempo, eran los detalles.

Erwin y Levi lo sabían y lo tenían presente en todo momento. Veinticinco años después de darse el sí, Levi seguía llegando con flores para Erwin de vez en cuando, Erwin seguía aprendiendo nuevas recetas para sorprender a Levi sin ninguna razón en particular, Levi seguía encontrando cosas nuevas que le gustaban de Erwin, Erwin seguía invitándolo a bailar en la sala después de cenar. A veces había regalos sin razón, besos robados en el parque cuando nadie estaba mirando, caminatas tomados de la mano a la luz de la luna, salidas al cine, escapadas de fin de semana, noches en vela hablando sobre envejecer juntos, sexo apasionado al despertar, caricias llenas de ternura cuando sus ojos se cruzaban… a pesar de los años, se amaban más y más cada día.

Esa tarde, por ejemplo, Levi le había llamado un poco antes de su hora de salida de la oficina para decirle que se diera prisa porque pasaría por él. Erwin había sentido su corazón dando un salto mientras se apresuraba a apagar su computadora y recoger sus cosas. Menos de cinco minutos después, llegó a la entrada del edificio, donde Levi ya lo estaba esperando con el auto encendido, como si estuvieran a punto de fugarse juntos. Quién le hubiera dicho que esa era exactamente la idea de su amado esposo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Erwin luego de saludarlo con un beso y ponerse el cinturón, aunque en realidad sin importar cuál fuera el destino, sería perfecto mientras estuvieran juntos.

—¿No es obvio? Estamos conduciendo hacia la autopista.

Erwin rió y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que esa sería la única respuesta que obtendría de él. Resignado a viajar sin rumbo, encendió el estéreo tan sólo para encontrarse con que su canción favorita comenzaba a reproducirse. Su sonrisa creció tanto que sus mejillas dolieron, pero eso no le impidió inclinarse hacia su esposo, susurrar un 'te amo' en su oído y dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Eran esos detalles los que lo mantenían perdidamente enamorado del hombre con el que se había casado. 

Apenas dos semanas antes, Erwin había invitado a Levi a visitar un nuevo museo que acababan de inaugurar; en ese momento, viendo los ojos de su esposo brillando por la emoción, había estado seguro de que había sido la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido; ahora, se preguntaba por qué no se le había ocurrido primero la idea de 'secuestrarlo' de esa forma.

Condujeron por casi tres horas, y aunque Erwin había tratado de guiarse con las señales de tránsito para adivinar a dónde se dirigían, lo único que pudo descubrir fue que estaban yendo hacia el norte. Por un momento pensó que irían a ese bosque donde muchas muchas veces habían hablado sobre rentar una cabaña para pasar el fin de semana, pero pronto Levi tomó una desviación que confirmó lo contrario. Aunque su curiosidad crecía con cada kilómetro recorrido, no podía negar que estaba agotado. Antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido, perdiéndose la sonrisa satisfecha que se formó en los labios de Levi.

* * *

Cuando Erwin abrió los ojos, el auto se había detenido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido y su celular había desaparecido junto con su reloj, de modo que no tenía forma de averiguarlo, aunque, a juzgar por los colores anaranjados del cielo, supo que debían ser alrededor de las siete de la tarde.

Salió del auto con cuidado tras darse cuenta de que estaba solo, tomando un momento para estirar su espalda antes de ir a buscar a su esposo, quien no debía estar muy lejos. En el camino, pudo observar que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un bosque, sin embargo, el ambiente se sentía un poco más húmedo a medida que avanzaba. No mucho después, se encontró se pie en un pequeño muelle de madera.

El angosto camino estaba iluminado por lámparas de papel que guiaban sus pasos a medida que la luz natural se iba atenuando. Al final del muelle se alzaba una plataforma, cubierta por un techado que se sostenía de cuatro pilares adornados con delicadas flores blancas. En la plataforma, Levi lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Sin saber en qué momento había sucedido, Erwin se encontró corriendo hacia él, hacia ese abrazo que era como estar en casa.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo más pequeño de su esposo mientras era envuelto por él al mismo tiempo, uniéndose en un apretado abrazo. En ese momento, sus ojos notaron una barca y un par de remos, al igual que una canasta. Un picnic en medio del lago sonaba como una idea perfecta.

—Dormiste demasiado, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte —se quejó Levi, aunque Erwin sabía que sólo estaba tratando de ocultar que todo aquello aún le avergonzaba aunque fuera un poco.

—No debiste dejarme dormir, sabes que podría seguir durmiendo hasta mañana —bromeó, y de inmediato sintió un suave golpe en su brazo derecho.

—Vamos, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Erwin asintió y, tomados de la mano, subieron a la barca. Luego de desatarla del muelle, Levi comenzó a remar hacia el centro del lago. Allí, ahora que el sol finalmente se había ocultado y el cielo se había pintado de tonos oscuros, Erwin pudo apreciar el efecto del agua reflejando el maravilloso cielo nocturno. Era como flotar en un mar de estrellas.

—Erwin, esposo —lo llamó Levi, soltando los remos para sostener sus manos entre las suyas—, han pasado veinticinco años desde que nos dimos el sí en aquella playa y, sin embargo, lejos de sentir que nuestro amor se debilite, me siento cada día más enamorado de ti, de la persona que has llegado a ser y de cómo yo mismo he crecido tanto a tu lado. Hoy más que nunca sé que quiero pasar otros veinticinco años a tu lado, y luego veinticinco años más. Por eso, Erwin Smith, ¿quieres volver a casarte conmigo?

Delante de él, en medio de aquel universo que mecía la barca con suavidad, Levi sostenía un anillo adornado de forma sencilla por una fina piedra azul. Los ojos de Erwin se humedecieron de inmediato. La primera vez, él le había propuesto matrimonio a Levi, ahora los papeles se habían invertido, pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

—Sí quiero —respondió, aunque debido a la emoción su voz había sonado más como un jadeo, así que se aclaró la garganta y repitió: —Sí quiero, quiero volver a casarme contigo. Dos o tres o todas las veces que quieras, mi respuesta es sí.

Levi se apresuró a colocar el anillo en su mano izquierda, justo sobre su sortija de matrimonio. Rodeados de estrellas, con la luna sobre ellos y reflejada junto a su barca, los dos hombres sellaron su compromiso con un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es mi último día de la Bottom Erwin Week, mañana era día libre pero voy a iniciar la BingQiu Week y no creo que pueda escribir dos historias el mismo día, así que lo dejó hasta aquí.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer estas historias, todas fueron escritas con todo mi amor hacia la pareja, además, me divertí mucho escribiendo sobre ellos con los roles invertidos a lo que normalmente escribo. Espero que las hayan disfrutado.


End file.
